


A Cure For The Sleepless Nights

by xcharlie13



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious therapy methods, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharlie13/pseuds/xcharlie13
Summary: Something's up with Hawkeye? What else to do than call the all-around-loved psychiatrist Sidney Freedman! Something Haweye didn't know was that his middle name is probably "MagicHands"





	A Cure For The Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> look after my girlfriend has written like 20 M*A*S*H fics I decided I cannot possibly lag behind, so i decided to also write something... little... which turned out to be 4,6k word porn. stuff happens. enjoy! ♥  
> kudos and comments are most welcome, i will send you a virtual hug!

It’s been a long week. Just one week? To Hawkeye it felt like ages. Days, weeks, months, it didn’t matter, he’s been awake for far too long. The patients didn’t stop coming in and stitching up boys full of shrapnel who should be chasing after a ball or dreaming about Doris Day does wear one off a bit after some time. Hawkeye and the rest of the squad of the skilful surgeons of M.A.S.H. 4077 were barely capable of fixing the poor lads up a bit until they had another bunch coming in.

They took turns sleeping, at least for a couple of hours, as to operate when your eyelids seem heavier than the metal you’re pulling out of the bodies is a task beyond human capability. BJ seemed to be perfectly fine with laying onto a bench of a sort before the entrance into the O.R. – it didn’t take even two minutes and his moustache was wriggling as he was snoring peacefully.

Charles tried to drag his body into his tent with heavy steps as if he had his shoes made out of lead and shoulders slouched, carrying the weight of being up on his feet and working for some 15 hours now. He didn’t even finish grumbling something containing the words _Boston, proper hospital_ and _adequate amount of sleep_ and he managed to fall asleep slumped against the post of the navigation board with an elegance no one else could pride themselves on.

Potter mastered the art of sleeping anywhere and under any circumstances – sitting down or leaning onto a wall with his arms folded and chin tucked in, snoring quietly. But one urgent nudge and the Colonel awoke and from the look on his face you would’ve never guessed he was asleep mere 5 seconds ago.

Hawkeye on the other hand couldn’t sleep for the life of him. More specifically he didn’t want to. He was far too stubborn and his colleagues way too exhausted to persuade him or physically force him into his cot as it would’ve been the case if all of them hadn’t suffered from the lack of sleep. As the hours spent awake piled up, it became less and less useful attempting to talk some sense into the black-haired surgeon. He spent his time wandering around, the expression on his face mostly blank, the circles under his eyes were so dark and prominent and his skin turned a shade so pale that an ill-sighted person could mistake him for a very tall and lanky panda.

All the other doctors and nurses came in back from their precious few hours of shut-eye with a smudge of extra energy and then went back to hit the hay before they could once again be awaken by the noise of the choppers but no matter when they came back into the O.R., they could always see Hawkeye there. For him the buzz of the choppers flying in, people running around yelling orders to help as quickly as they could  and the rustle of fabric in the O.R. as nurses were shuffling around just mended into one big grey noise playing on a loop in the back of his mind.

“Pierce, if I don’t see you in bed in exactly 3 minutes, me and my right foot are gonna make sure you land there before you even know what happened!” Potter exclaimed when he caught Hawkeye walking in and absentmindedly scrubbing again, the look in his eyes empty, barely blinking. With a serious lag in response Hawkeye turned to look at Potter as if he was speaking Korean to him.

“That’s no use, he already has no clue what’s happening,” BJ made a remark, sitting on the bench, leaning onto his knees with his hands.

“What d’ya suggest then, huh? We can’t have him perform any kind of surgery like that. He could hurt them boys even more and god knows that’s difficult for what their condition is when they come in!”

“Well if my memory hasn’t failed me yet, it is the first Tuesday of the month today, is in not?” Charles noted with a subtle smug of his, suggesting he single-handedly just solved the whole problem.

Both of the men waited for the Bostonian’s point.

“Dr. Sidney Freedman is due to join our little circus once again under the excuse of the ‘Officer’s conference’ and the last time I could be bothered to check, obstinate insomnious jesters fall under the specialisation of a psychiatrist,” Charles finished his case, subtly raising his eyebrows, still smirking. 

…

Sidney arrived, not being familiar with the carousel of a situation MASH 4077 has been in for quite some time now. Looking around, he got the grasp of the state of things fairly quickly and went in to at least say regards to his friends, expecting to twirl around on his heel and be on his way in no time. However Colonel Potter almost jumped at him the moment Sidney walked in.

“Sidney, you can’t leave. I got you a patient.”

Sidney realised who was missing from the picture in the O.R. and began to suspect who his mysterious patient could be. “What messed Hawkeye up this time?”

“Boy’s refusing to sleep, walking around like a ghost, but we need him well rested to have him continue using the malpractice to save lives. He’s waiting for you in the VIP tent.” Potter summed up the situation in one breath and sent Sidney on his way.

“Oh and Sidney?”

The psychiatrist turned around.

“Good luck.”

…

“Alright Hawkeye, we need to get you to relax a bit, you’re all tight, that ain’t going to help anything,“ Sidney announced after measuring Hawkeye up and down along with a subtle sigh and barely visible shake of the head.

“I’m fine! It’s like talking into a wall with curls.” Hawkeye murmured still holding onto the last pieces of his ‘fine’ mask. Sidney gave him a look similar to one a mother gives a child when they insist they most definitely didn’t eat the last cookie in the jar with crumbs around their mouth. Hawkeye looked down and nodded.

He gave up his pretence and started pacing. “Don’t you think I tried falling asleep? Of course I did. But every time I did the cacophony of new wounded started all over again and my brain just-” he waved his right hand around, his left on his hip, “it just didn’t let me.” He looked up helplessly “How could I sleep when I know there’s always more coming, more people to stich up and send away to be filled with shrapnel and bullets again. I ain’t there, the least I can do is to fix them when they come!” His eyes were full of despair an exhaustion.

Sidney looked at him, eyes glowing with sympathy and gentleness, but his voice persistent “Oh really? And what good are you going to be to these kids if you work yourself to death? How are you going to help then?”

Hawkeye looked away, a hinge of shame in his expression, slouching his shoulders.

“Just let me try. There’s nothing you can lose by letting me try.” Sidney said softly.

Hawkeye nodded and slumped himself onto the bed.

“There we go,” Sidney smiled as he joined his friend on the bed.

“Now what exactly is the problem?” Sidney asked with a gentleness to his tone, looking at the man next to him, who had his feet up on the bed and was hugging his knees, looking at his hands.

“Whatever Potter already told you. I don’t sleep. They think I don’t want to, but I can’t,” Hawkeye looked up at his friend who was patiently listening. He didn’t look like he was doing his job. He looked like he actually cared and Hawkeye chose not to doubt it for his own sake.

He took a deep breath and continued “How could I sleep when every time I lie down I hear the choppers coming in. And it’s loud, so much noise.” Hawkeye swallowed thickly. “Are the choppers actually there or is it just my mind finally going mad from this hellhole? Damn if I know, but what is real is that anytime I come out there’s more wounded and dying, there’s more people fighting for their lives, more people _I can’t save_!” Hawkeye as looking more and more desperate, raising his voice. Once he stopped talking he looked over at Sidney, who was still hung up on Hawkeye with his look.

“Hawkeye…we are all doing the best we can. The doctors, the nurses, the poor kids who were thrown into a war without having any say in it, the people whose land is being destroyed and taken away from them. We are all trying to do good things in a situation that’s not good at all which obviously can take its toll, seeing the bad things carrying on, seemingly unaffected by the good we are trying to make. ” Hawkeye raised his eyebrows at the psychiatrist.

Sidney slowly laid a hand on Hawkeye’s shoulder, who suddenly felt a smidge safer. “My point is – and you’re not gonna like this – that you can’t save everyone. Or singlehandedly stop this war overnight. But one day, it will be over. It will all be just an ugly memory. Nothing in life is permanent and though it can seem impossible, this will pass. So just try to hold on and keep on doing your best until it does.”

When Sidney finished his little speech, he could see Hawkeye’s blue eyes oscillating from side to side and the gears in his head turning. He then took a deep breath and slowly nodded, his jaw softening. Uncurled from his closed position, let the feet hang over the side of the bed and straightened up his back a bit.

He looked over to his right. “Thank you, Sid” he said sincerely. The spark was returning into his eyes.

“You feel better? Do you think you could sleep now?” asked Sidney his patient.

“I’d say yeah, I mean you managed to shut up that one voice drilling in my skull… But still, there’s something buzzing. Nothing in particular anymore but just-” he sighed, twirling his fingers around his temple “I wish it would quiet down.”

Sidney replied after a while “Sometimes the way to relax the mind is to relax the body. Does that sound alright to you?”

“Sure, I’m game. Relax me.” Hawkeye stopped suddenly “How though?” he wondered.

“I think that a simple massage could do the trick,” Sidney suggested.

Hawkeye thought about it for a little while and then agreed, “Sounds fine by me. You have a portable masseuse in your pocket?” Hawkeye asked, eyeing Sidney as if searching for this mysterious person who was surely hiding in the pocket of his shirt. Sidney smiled. Hawkeye had his sarcasm coming back, which was good sign.

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything else to offer than my two hands.” The smile still on Sidney’s face, yet expecting the younger man to politely refuse. However, Hawkeye complied, shifting the corner of his mouth “I am past the point of being surprised at you, Sid. But who else can I trust than my own doctor?”

 “Alright then, go ahead,” Hawkeye encouraged the other man and turned his back in his direction, folding his long legs into an indian seat.

Sidney reached above the rim of Hawkeye’s red bathrobe, placing his fingers gently onto the back of the surgeon’s neck. He rubbed small circles with the fingertips of his left hand along the side of Hawkeye’s nape, continuing the inward motion slowly as he made his way up, towards his hairline.

Hawkeye let out a breath as if he’s been holding it in for day. His body immediately softened down a bit. He had initially decided to just let Sidney play his act just to show it doesn’t work and then go on his merry way. But this felt surprisingly nice, Hawkeye thought and blissfully closed his eyes as Sidney switched sides and repeated the same pleasant motion only now with his right hand.

“Where did you learn this? They didn’t teach _me_ this in med school!” Hawkeye remarked in a voice that, though compliant, sounded very much like the purr of a tomcat.

“Nowhere, really,” answered the psychiatrist, slightly amused at the quick turn of Hawkeye’s attitude as he continued to melt under his hands. “I usually just try whatever I think could work and then go by the reactions to determine if that’s the right path to head down.”

Sidney began to sweep his hands over the trapezoid muscle where Hawk’s neck met his shoulders and upper back, applying just a little pressure to warm the muscles up. However even this small of an action seemed to have a positive effect on the tired doctor who tilted his head back a bit and moaned silently.

“And right now I think we are doing just fine,” Sidney chuckled and paused his actions.

Hawkeye let out a disagreeing whine. “If you want to continue, I’m afraid you’ll have to put your beloved bathrobe away for a while.” Sidney announced.

“Oh Sid, you old vixen,” Hawkeye replied, the smirk audible in his voice, but was already taking off the top choice of his very limited wardrobe. Shoving it aside, Sidney now had full access to Hawkeye’s back, as the only thing covering it was a lousy army t-shirt that almost couldn’t count for a layer.

The psychiatrist-turned-masseuse carried on from when he left off, only this time applying more pressure onto Hawkeye’s muscles, reaching under his t-shirt, tugging on it lightly to reveal more of Hawkeye’s skin and thus granting himself an easier access.

“Did you say ‘I _usually_ try’? Does that mean this is a part of your regular practice and you do it to all your patients? ” Hawkeye was half-serious and half-joking, poking Sidney verbally just to cover up his nosiness.

“Not my patients, no.” Sidney dodged a direct answer and changed the positioning of his palms once again, gliding them down the neck from the base of Hawkeye’s skull along his shoulders all the way to the outer edges of  his shoulder blades where he rubbed small circles into the warm skin. Hawkeye was humming contently, rocking back and forth lightly to the rhythm of Sidney’s hands.

Then Sidney chose to move to the upper part of Hawkeye’s shoulders and began to massage the front part when Hawkeye said “Hang on,” and in one fluid motion dragged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it away, onto the bathrobe, revealing his bare torso to his friend. He was a skinny one but there still was _some_ muscle on him that Sidney haven’t failed to silently notice. He was eyeing Hawkeye more than he should’ve, he thought to himself. He was actually quite pleased with Hawkeye’s choice of actions. _Sidney, stop it!_ he started telling himself off when the other man broke the silence that was fuelling Sidney’s mind to produce one thought over another.

 “Thought it might make it more comfortable for both of us,” Hawkeye answered the non-existent question and to support that statement, he gently leaned his head onto Sidney’s left shoulder, smiling.

“Well I can see you’re unwinding alright,” Sidney accepted his new role of a human pillow with a hint of amusement in his voice. But what kind of doctor was he to deny his patients whatever treatment made them the most comfortable? Hawkeye’s body was nicely warm and Sidney deemed the new-found weight on his shoulder and chest to be pleasant. The subtle fragrance of his patient’s dark hair creeped into his nose – he could smell the cheap soap and the washing powder used to clean the surgeon caps, but then also something…something that was the opposite of war, something that was purely Hawkeye.

“Who then if not patients?” the taller man continued to pry as another man’s hands were gently circulating under his collar bones.

“Just the couple of people whose deeper affections I was tryna’ win. They say that the way to someone’s heart is through their stomach – well, in my opinion the way can also lead through their tired muscles.” Sidney answered matter-of-factly with a wide honest smile appearing on his face.

Hawkeye’s chest was rising and coming down again under the smaller man’s arms, surprisingly peacefully so. His mind was still nudging at him, but he just tried to ignore it and concentrate on the comforting strokes of Sidney’s lean fingers along the top of his chest. To have Sidney this close…

Hawkeye has been pushing the thoughts of liking the psychiatrist away ever since he ended his last visit with a beaming wide smile and a hand on Hawkeye’s back for longer than would deem necessary. Not that he would think he’s not good enough for Sidney or anything of this sort, he just didn’t see it as plausible. But now, being so near he felt like Sidney’s care was beyond the line of what was obligatory. Or was it just a wishful thinking?

He just couldn’t help but let his mind wander and wonder what would happen if Sidney’s hands carried on over his chest, stomach, down to his thighs and on… That image made his heart skip a beat and his blood starting to pool down south. Could that really happen? Sidney after all mentioned that he was trying to win people’s affections with this and damnit was it working. What would it be like to have his slender fingers stroking him…elsewhere? Hawkeye could physically feel his cheeks turning red.

“And then the massage goes on, right?” Hawkeye blurted out.

Sidney just hmm-ed in agreement, focusing on his handiwork, but hearing the unsteadiness in Hawkeye’s voice.

Hawk couldn’t stand the tension anymore, images flooding his mind. _Sidney’s lips on his neck, fingers on his thighs, moving towards his cock_ -

 “T-to where exactly?” Hawkeye bumbled, short of breath, just trying to keep himself grounded by talking. And failing miserably.

Sidney slowly shifted his arm to Hawkeye’s tummy, dragging the fingers across his skin, placing it there, caressing it with his thumb subtly.

“Maybe…there?” Hawkeye could feel Sidney leaning his head closer to his, his lips very near to is ear, voice hushed, which set off a familiar warm tingling sensation in Hawkeye’s abdomen.

“Would you like that, Hawk?” Sidney asked. Hawkeye’s breathing was now visibly laboured, chest rising up and down. He turned his head to meet the older man’s eyes, lips slightly agape. Their faces were not even an inch apart.

“Or would you like something else…? Just say the word, I’m here.” Sidney’s voice turned into a complete whisper now.

“I just- I really want to kiss you right now,” Hawkeye struggled to spill his words, stumbling on them.

Before he could realise it, the gap between them closed and their lips met in a heated kiss. It was wet and desperate and full of imperfections which made it kind of perfect. Their lips were gliding against each other’s, Hawkeye nipping and licking slightly at Sidney’s lips in attempt to tease him into letting him deepen the kiss, and so Sidney did.

As their tongues met and the kiss went on, Hawkeye took Sidney’s hand a started moving it downwards, toward his crotch. Sidney broke the kiss, softly asking: “I take it you want to go on?”

Hawkeye’s hips twitched forward as he answered, breathless “Sid, please, Iwa-fuck, I need this!”

His mind was beautifully empty, the only thing he thought was how much he was desperate for Sidney to kiss him, touch him, do anything to him, the need and want flowing through his veins like a drug.

Sidney moved his hand over Hawkeye’s clothed crotch, stroking him through the fabric while small gasps escaped his lips. The psychiatrist decided to tease the younger man further by kissing him on the neck, sometimes biting the skin slightly. Hawkeye responded by moans and those to Sidney’s ears were the epitome of beauty.

Sidney didn’t want to torture his friend-turned-lover no longer and undid his pants, sneaking his hand into Hawkeye’s underpants, touching him with no barrier. The feeling of having his cock fondled and stroked by the skilful fingers cued Hawk to press his head into the other doctor’s shoulder and let out a groan.

Sidney moved his hand away from Hawkeye’s erection to move his pants and underpants down a bit only to gain a better access to his body, doing so swiftly as not to keep him waiting.

Sidney started stroking Hawkeye’s shaft, slowly at first but increasing in speed as he moved his other hand to the chest of the taller man, grazing a finger over the nipple slightly. When he heard and felt how Hawkeye gasped suddenly and jerked his body, Sidney recognised he was heading in the right direction an kept circling the nipple, occasionally sneaking a pinch which lead to deliciously sounding moans from Hawkeye’s mouth.

Hawkeye felt like this is the cure he needed, a proper fuck from his psychiatrist, who was stroking his cock and teasing his nipple mercilessly. He felt so warm, his stomach and groin were overflowing with heat and every time Sidney flicked over his nipple just a little harder, there was an extra spark of bliss flowing right into his cock.

“That’s it, that’s it, just like that. You’re doing so well,” Sidney was whispering into Hawkeye’s ear as Hawkeye was thrusting into Sid’s hand, cheeks on fire, blood pulse through the roof and breathing laboured to no end, moaning lewdly. 

“You’re taking it so good, Hawk, such a good boy,” Sidney was singing praises, impressed in a twisted way with what he was seeing. Hawkeye was aroused out of his mind, feeling like there were tiny sparks of electricity flowing through his bloodstream. Sidney came to feel this when he slid a thumb over the head of Hawkeye’s cock, that was flushed, heavy and wet with pre-come. Hawkeye let out a whine.

“Please Sidney!”

“Tell me what you need, Hawkeye,” Sidney encouraged Hawkeye in a darkened voice. He knew that Hawkeye was approaching the edge of sanity and he definitely wasn’t thinking straight anymore – he was wildly bucking his hips, the fast, hard strokes of Sidney’s slender long fingers weren’t enough for his cock and neither was the torture of his nipples, one at a time. Hawkeye was producing the most delicious of sounds, filling Sidney himself with lust and need but this wasn’t time for him to jerk himself off – this was about Hawkeye.

“I need to-oh fuck, fuck, Sidney,” Hawkeye exhaled as Sidney changed the rhythm on purpose a sparkle in his eye, fascinated with what he was seeing, hearing and touching, how extremely sensitive his lover was. “I need to come, please I need it so much” Hawkeye was rambling, practically begging.

“Come for me, Hawkeye.”

With the final encouragement, Hawkeye came hard, riding through the waves of ecstasy, moaning and gasping Sidney’s name, who was stroking him through it, his hand getting covered in cum, caressing Hawkeye’s hair gently with the other one.

“There we go, good boy,” Sidney murmured into Hawkeye’s hair while his heartrate was coming down and he was breathing deep, satisfied. His body softened from the tension that was relieved in the most blissful way, putting more of his weight onto Sidney, settling down slowly.

 Sidney stroked his hair and carried on gently onto his face. He pulled up Hawkeye’s trousers, wiping his hand onto them – they would have to be washed anyway, Sidney’s hand wasn’t the only thing that got covered with drops of the white sticky liquid

 “Did that help, Hawk?” he asked, smiling.

Hawkeye still had his eyes closed, but he put on his most charming smile “Absolutely. This is one breakthrough treatment, Sid! Too bad I can’t prescribe it.”

Sidney chuckled and shimmied from under Hawkeye, moving him gently to the side. He needed to relieve his tension, which has already happened. Sidney thought it best to just go into the showers and deal with whatever was making his pants so damn tight on his own.

He tucked Hawkeye in and kissed his forehead lightly. The man seemed to be falling asleep peacefully – or so Sidney thought until he was about to head out of the tent and Hawkeye grabbed a fistful of Sid’s shirt, murmuring “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the showers, to have a really cold one. You’re not the only one who enjoyed this, y’know.”

“And deny me the show?” Hawkeye asked, eyes only halfway open, eyelids heavy, but mischief still present in his expression and voice. The little devil.

It took Sidney a couple of seconds to grasp what was his patient asking for. Should he-? He’s never done this before in someone else’s company other than his own. And Hawkeye should be resting. But…the mere thought of jerking himself off while Hawkeye was watching, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red _again_ was incredibly arousing to Sidney.

Sidney looked at Hawk who has already turned onto his side, leaning his head on his hand, a sparkle of lust in his hazy eyes. How could he say no to him?

Sidney breathed out audibly and sat down onto the chair that was perfectly positioned right next to the bed, his pants tenting over his erection visibly.

He was surprised at himself how quickly a ball of nervousness sprouted inside. Hawkeye, tired as he was, was quick to notice as always. “Oh c’mon, Sid, don’t be shy,” accompanying the encouragement with one of his cheeky smiles, the tone of his voice was genuinely reassuring though.

Sidney unbuttoned his pants and grasped his cock, moving his hand slowly to the base and then back again. He repeated the movement, this time faster and felt the blood circulation increasing and his heartbeat getting faster, as he was jerking himself off.

He looked to his right, his eyes already glassed over with the dim of lust and lips parted as his chest rising up and coming down as his breathing was getting laboured. He saw Hawkeye looking at him, smiling widely and his blue eyes bright and alive.

“You look so unbelievably beautiful right now, Sid,” Hawkeye half whispered. Oh how the tables have turned, the patient praising the doctor.

Before Sidney could realise, Hawkeye was pressing his nose against Sid’s cheek while whispering in a voice heavy with arousal “It would be a pity to pass on an opportunity to make you come, wouldn’t it? Can’t have you doing all the hard work,” Sidney felt the hot breath against his temple and Hawkeye’s slender fingers tapping against his own hand to let go of his cock.

Hawkeye took the matters into his own hands, stroking Sidney hard while kissing his neck and jawline. Both of the men breathing fast, Sidney slipping out small moans as Hawkeye’s hand was moving at a rapid pace, the hot electric feeling in Sidney’s stomach intensifying, growing more and more as it finally consumed him. Sidney came apart, his head tilted back and forehead scrunched, whimpering the name of the cause of all this madness “ _Hawkeye_!”

Once Sidney came down from the blissful high of his orgasm, he reached for his handkerchief to clean himself up, throwing it away afterwards. Then he smiled at Hawkeye whose eyes were full of devotion. Hawkeye shuffled aside in the bed, patting at the free space beside him. Sidney got the cue and moved over to lie beside Hawkeye at least for a few moments.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you but…you are my favourite patient.” Said Sidney with a cheeky smile.

 

 

 


End file.
